


Meeting your girlfriend's parents

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Black Dog, China Plates, Embarrassment, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Love, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Red Rocket, Saphie, Stendy, Wetting, Wetting Your Self, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophie invites Sam over for dinner to meet her parents for the first time. Will Sam make a good impression? Or just panic and cry? Gotta read it to find out. :





	Meeting your girlfriend's parents

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

Sam and Levy were standing by the flag pole that was placed right in front of South Park Elementary School.

"My mom was yelling at me because I"- Sam was cut off by a small female voice.

"Excuse me sir," said the little voice, "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

Sam took out $10. "Give me two bags of your Salty Chocolate Balls." The little girl handed him the bags and skipped off saying,

"Thank you, sir!" Sam gave Levy a bag. "Thanks dude. So why was your mom yelling at you?" Levy asked.

"Oh yeah. So I told her that I was just fixing my"- Sam was cut off again by a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around.

"Can I have some of your balls?" Asked a random man.

"WHAT? NO! I don't even know you!" Sam yelled. Levy walked around Sam and handed the man his Chocolate Balls.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The man ran off.

"Freakin' weirdo, man." Levy said.

" So anyways before I got cut off I"- Sam was cut off AGAIN by another tap on his shoulder. He didn't even dare to turn around.

"NO! You can't have my balls!" Sam yelled.

"Huh?" Said another female voice. Levy smirked trying so hard not to laugh. Levy pointed and Sam turned around.

"Oh hi, Sophie! Didn't see you there." Sam laughed as he hugged his girlfriend.

"So," Sophie asked, "Why would I want your balls?"

"Nothing. . . It was something else." Sam replied embarrassed.

"Oh okay. Well anyways, I came to tell you that my parents want you over for dinner tonight."

"What? Sophie you know I can't do that! What if your parents hate me?"

"Don't worry Sammy, I told my parents about you! They like you!"

"You told your PARENTS about ME?"

"Of course, Sam! Don't you tell your parents about me?"

Sam paused, ". . . Of course I told my… my parents about you… Hehe"

Sophie had a confused look on her face. "Why did you pause so much?"

"Because… it's just the way I talk…" Stan answered.

"Well… Okay then… I'll see you tonight at 7." Sophie kissed Sam's cheek and ran up to her dad's car.

" . . . Well I'm screwed."

~. ~ 4 HOURS LATER

Sam stood on Sophie's front steps with a rose in his right hand. He gulped hard then rang the door bell. Sophie and her parents answered the door together.

"You must be Sam!" Mrs. Anderson said smiling.

"Good to meet the boy that's making my daughter happy." Mr. Anderson said reaching out his hand to shake with Sam.

Sam looked at Sophie who smiled nervously, then back to her parents and felt a warm liquid running down his leg.

Sophie looked at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stared at the puddle of yellow liquid forming around Sam's feet.

Sophie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Sam, you just wet yourself." Sophie whispered.

"I know." Sam said with his face as red as he could be.

"Can you excuse us for a moment please?" Sophie said pulling Sam up the stairs by his ear.

MEAN WHILE UP IN SOPHIE'S ROOM

Sophie opened her closet door and looked for a pair of pants. "Here! These are perfect for you." Sophie pulled out a pair of yellow skinny jeans.

"Sure Sophie, why don't you put a flower in my hair, too while you're at it!" Sam shouted.

"It's your fault."

"Ugh fine," Sam grumbled, "but only cuz' I don't wanna get a rash." He took the yellow jeans.

Sophie stood there. "Well, put them on!"

"Well, TURN AROUND!" Sam yelled. Sophie blushed and dug her face into her pillow.

Sam took of his pants. "Hey Sophie… Can I borrow some underpants too please?"

Sophie mumbled from her pillow, "Top drawer."

Sam walked up to the dresser and opened it. He saw training bras and underpants. He quickly grabbed a pair of underpants and slipped them on.

He got the pants on over his ankles. Almost there, he thought. But when the pants got up to his knees, he was having trouble.

"Uh Sophie, a little help." Sophie jumped up from her pillow and saw Sam with pink underwear that said, "I 3 Vegas" on the butt.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sam stood there annoyed. "Can you just help me pull my pants up so we can get this stupid dinner over already."

Sam and Sophie were having trouble putting the pants on. "Come on, Sam! Pull it up!"

"I'm trying!"

Sophie's parents looked at each other from across the dining table down stairs with curious faces.

Sam finally got the pants up to his waist. "Finally," Sam said in relief, "There on!"

"Just one problem," Sophie complained, "The button." Sam tried pushing the button through the hole. No hope.

Sophie reached down to help him.

"Hey watch the business!" Sam shouted. Sophie giggled.

"Push it in!"

"I'm trying! The holes to small." Sam yelled.

Sophie's parents listened at the door, "What the HECK is going on in there?" Mr. Anderson pushed the door open.

Sophie jumped back scared, "Dad!"

Sam put the button through the hole and let out a sigh of relief. "It fits." The button popped out flying right into Mr. Anderson's eye.

"Ow!"

Sam tipped over and fell to the floor.

~. ~ 1 HOUR LATER

The Andersons and Sam finally got back home after an hour in the emergency room.

"I'll go make dinner now." Said Mrs. Anderson.

"I'll help!" Sophie said quickly.

Sam reached out his arm and said, "No don't leave me alone with"-

Mr. Anderson had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Sorry about your eye, dude. I- I mean ma'am. I mean sir!" Sam studdered.

"Accidents happen." Mr. Anderson said coldly.

After another hour of awkward silence, dinner was finally ready.

Everyone started eating.

"So Sam, how are your grades in school?" Asked Mr. Anderson.

"Eh, One B, one B+ and the rest are all A+. Pretty good, right?"

"There not as good as that Levy boy"

"Well nobody's perfect. Look how your daughter turned out, I mean come on, am I right?"

Everyone in that room gave Sam a harsh look.

Everyone finished their meal.

Sam jumped off of his chair and yelled, "Who wants to see a magic trick!"

Sophie looked at her parents and mouthed, "No!" to Sam.

"Alright, I warn you… this trick is extremely awesome and might be too extreme for some viewers."

Sam grabbed the end of the table cloth. "On 3… 1…2…3!" Sam pulled the table cloth off the table.

Plates, glasses, and a vase fell right off the table and onto the floor.

"Opps." Sam said as he ducked down to the floor to pick up his mess. When Sam stood up to place the plates on the table,

He slipped on the vase and the plates fell to the floor again.

Everyone went to go help Sam fix his mistake.

"Good thing we had plastic plates!" Sophie laughed nervously, "Who wants dessert?"

Sophie and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Sam you get the plates and I'll go get the cake from the refrigerator downstairs. Make sure you don't get my mom's wedding china, okay?"

"Got it Sophie!" Sam walked up to a giant glass case. He stared at it, and then looked to a cabinet, then back to the case.

"This is supposed to be something special, so I guess I'll use the pretty plates." Sam opened the glass case and took out four plates.

"Wait, these might be the china," Sam said as he checked under the plates. "MADE IN BRAZIL" was printed on the plates, "no these

Are the right plates!" Sam said to himself. Sophie quickly placed the cake onto the dining table.

"Okay Sam bring the plates!" Sophie called out.

Sam walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

"My china!" Shouted Mrs. Anderson.

"No don't worry these are you Brazil plates! See, MADE IN BRAZIL!" Sam explained.

"Sam look out! My dog is coming for you!" Sophie shouted.

"Huh?" Sam saw a medium sized, black dog jumping onto his left leg, "Oh cool, you didn't tell me that you had a dog!"

Sam threw the plates and kneeled onto the floor. The plates fell to the floor and broke.

"My china! No!" Mrs. Anderson cried.

Sophie jumped down from her chair to see her dog flipped over on its back.

"Red rocket, doggie, red rocket!" Sam laughed.

Mr. Anderson stood over his daughter.

"Sophie, what do you see in him?"

"I don't know dad, I…I don't know." Sophie answered smiling.

The End!


End file.
